Beavis and Butthead and the bees
by Shock2k7
Summary: Beavis and Butthead try to make money by getting honey and selling it and fail at it miserably


Beavis and Butthead were watching TV as usual. 

Beavis: Hey Butthead Discovery channel sucks heh heh heh Butthead: Yeah really uh huh huh but like today's show supposed to be about bees and stuff.

Beavis: Heh heh cool

Bee Keeper: As you see the bees are calm but while removing the honey you do not want to do this without first wearing the proper equipment and using smoke to confuse them.

Butthead: Cool, huh huh he's like blowing smoke in their ass or something huh huh

Beavis: I thought I was the butts expert Butthead

Butthead: Oh yeah huh huh that's your category

Bee Keeper: Once the honey is removed make way for shelter make sure all the windows and doors are closed and that there are no openings in the house that the bees could get thru and no people in the general vicinity. The angered bees will not stop attacking until the victim is no longer alive or moving.

Lightbulb over buttheads head buzzing  
Busts

Butthead: Beavis I got an idea, uh huh huh maybe if we like get some of that honey from Andersons bee hive we could like sell it for money and get rich.

Beavis: Yeah Yeah that's a pretty good idea Butthead, where do you come up with all these cool ideas?

Butthead: They come from my testicles uh huh huh huh.

-  
usually a video would go here or commercial -------------------------------------------

Beavis and Butthead leave their house and arrive at Tom Andersons trailer and bee hive area. They have ridicolous items with them which are not used for calming bees or protection from stings.

Butthead : Ok Beavis you heard him use the right tools

Beavis : Herm herm herm, I got the right tools in my pants heheh heh heh herm herm.

Butthead : Damnit beavis quit screwin around and but on that garbage can uh huh huh.

Beavis tries to put garbage can on his butt

Butthead : Damnit Beavis on your head not your butt bunghole

Beavis : Umm I thought it was supposed to be like a toilet or something poop!

Butthead : Don't make me kick your ass Beavis

Beavis puts on the garbage can on his head (it has a cutout for his face like a mask)

commercial brake

Butthead : Ok beavis don't forget the garbage bag

Beavis puts on a garbage bag suit that they made

Beavis : Yeah heh heh with this thing they should think I am a bee or something it's cool how you painted yellow stripes on it Butthead

Butthead : Yeah my ideas kick ass

Beavis puts on rubber gloves as last item

Butthead : Ok Beavis get to work, if we want that cash you gotta get the honey, uh huh huh I just made a rhyme.

Beavis tries to open the hive but has problems

Beavis : Damnit Butthead this thing is locked

Butthead : Damnit beavis can't you do anything right by your self buttknocker

Beavis : Damnit Butthead don't call me that

Butthead : You're a Buttknocker

Beavis grabs a hammer and tries to swing at butthead

Beavis : AAAAARRRGH

Beavis misses hits the lock on the hive and breaks it

Beavis: Hey Butthead check it out I broke the lock cool

Butthead : Don't just stand there butthole get the honey

Music Video

Beavis opens the hive and starts to remove the honey

Bees fly out and Beavis starts swinging his arms and tries to slap them

Beavis : AAARGH get out of the way butt knockers damnit I am your queen! Ehheheheh or something OW OW OW ouch damnit that hurts

Butthead runs for a lake as bees chase him down and stays there for a while until they leave

Beavis is getting stung by bees as he swings his arms around he drops the honeycomb near the lake as he gets stung to death

The bees disperse and return to the beehive

Butthead comes out of the lake

Butthead : Cool Beavis now we got the honey and can get the cash

Butthead : Uhh Beavis, Beavis? Get up dillhole!

Butthead looks at Beavis and sees all the stings and how swollen his body is

Butthead : Cool I think he's dead or something now to get this honey and sell it

Anderson runs out

Anderson : Now just a minute there boy that's my

Anderson : AAAAH oh my god what happened with him dear god!

Butthead : He like got stung by your bees now I am goin to sue you or something uh huh huh huh

Anderson : Sue me my ass! what have you done with my beehive?

Anderson: not only did you try to steal your friend is dead because of you.

(Later that day Butthead got arrested and got life sentence in prison)

Bubbah : So you ready to be my th

Butthead : Uhhh huh huh huh this sucks oh uh

screens goes black

(END OF EPISODE)


End file.
